The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl
The Penniless Princess is the 44th episode of VeggieTales. The story is based on Frances Hodgson Burnett's "A Little Princess". Plot It starts off with the countertop decorated fancy, and Larry starts off showing the audience "A Little Princess". Fun Facts Explanations * Escargot is a French appetizer of cooked snails. ** On a similar note, Chocolate eclairs and croissants are French pastries. * Even though the book it's based on takes place on the late 1800s, the episode takes places in the early 1900s. Brian Roberts states this on the commentary so they can have the teddy bear in the story for Sara. Trivia * This is the first episode not to use Qwerty since Sumo of the Opera. This is also the first episode to be read on a letter since 2009. * Originally, Brian wanted to use Dad Asparagus as the role of Sara's dad since he "disappears" in the first act. But they decided to stick with Larry since he fits more better. Inside References * The way the countertop is decorated like goes back to Lyle the Kindly Viking. Credits Roll Directed by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Produced by J. CHRIS WALL Written by MARK STEELE MIKE NAWROCKI Musical Score Composed and Produced by KURT HEINECKE CAST OF CHARACTERS ANNA GRACE STEWART MIKE NAWROCKI LISA VISCHER MAGGIE ROBERTS CYDNEY TRENT PHIL VISCHER SARAH VORHEES FRED PARAGANO MOLLY O'CONNOR MEGAN MURPHY KERI PISAPIA MARIN MILLER Choir & Crowd Extras GLORIA BALLARD HEN CHAUDHARY SHANNON KOZEE LAURA NEUTZLING MOLLY O'CONNOR BRIAN K. ROBERTS JESSICA SHAW MIKE SOFKA JOANIE STEWART J. CHRIS WALL LANA WAITES JOHN WAHBA PRE-PRODUCTION UNIT Story Development J. CHRIS WALL BRIAN K. ROBERTS LESLIE FERRELL DUSTIN BALLARD MARK STEELE MIKE NAWROCKI LAURA NEUTZLING Production Coordinator DUSTIN BALLARD VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Concept Art MARC CAMELBEKE CHRISTOPHER McCARTNEY ROB SMITH Storyboarding by MARC CAMELBEKE TOD CARTER TIM HODGE Additional Storyboarding by BRIAN K. ROBERTS Title Designs RON EDDY French Language Coach DAVID DELORME Business Affairs JOHN RUIZCH JON MARKS EDITORIAL & AUDIO Edited by JOHN WAHBA Dialogue Recording Facilites PARAGON STUDIOS, FRANKLIN, TN Character Dialogue Recording and Editorial BRIAN CALHOON Assistant Engineer SARAH VORHEES Character Dialogue Recording and Editorial GLEN WEST GAP DIGITAL, WHEATON, IL Character Dialogue Recording and Editorial BOB GIAMMARCO AUTOENGINE|WEST, PHOENIX, AZ PRODUCTION UNIT Production Services Provided by HUHU STUDIOS LTD Producer JACQUI FOO Animation Director BILL BOYCE CG Supervisor BILL BOYCE Production Coordinator RACHAEL PITTS Editor BILL BOYCE Junior Editor MARTIN HULSE LAYOUT Layout Supervisor JEFFERY HOSKEN Layout Artists ERIC FARMER MARKUS KRISTENSEN RANJU RAVEENDEEN RICKEY BOYCE ANIMATION Lead Animators CONNIE HOLLAND MARKUS KRISTENSEN Animators ERIC FARMER MARKUS KRISTENSEN JOE McFADDEN AIMEE SPICE RAFAEL MALTHUS SAM WILKES KIRBY ATKINS JEFFERY HOSKEN Animation Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS RIGGING SARAH MATTHEWS TIMOTHY SCOLLARD MODELING Lead Modeler ROB SMITH Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:2011-2014 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2012 Category:2000-2013 Category:2000-2014 Category:2000-2015 Category:2001-2012 Category:2001-2013 Category:2001-2014 Category:2001-2015 Category:2002-2012 Category:2002-2013 Category:2002-2014 Category:2002-2015 Category:2003-2012 Category:2003-2013 Category:2003-2014 Category:2003-2015 Category:2004-2012 Category:2004-2013 Category:2004-2014 Category:2004-2015 Category:2005-2012 Category:2005-2013 Category:2005-2014 Category:2005-2015 Category:2006-2012 Category:2006-2013 Category:2006-2014 Category:2006-2015 Category:2007-2012 Category:2007-2013 Category:2007-2014 Category:2007-2015 Category:2008-2012 Category:2008-2013 Category:2008-2014 Category:2008-2015 Category:2009-2012 Category:2009-2013 Category:2009-2014 Category:2009-2015 Category:2010-2012 Category:2010-2013 Category:2010-2014 Category:2010-2015 Category:2011-2012 Category:2011-2013 Category:2011-2015 Category:2012-2013 Category:2012-2014 Category:2012-2015